warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/Warrior's Return
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Warrior's Return. Characters Diesel's caretaker |affie = Twoleg |hist = As Graystripe eats some kittypet food, Diesel's caretaker swats him away with a broom, saying he is not Diesel. She yells at him to go away, calling him a lousy stray. As Graystripe exits the building, she continues urging him to go away, stating the food is not for him. }} Striped golden kittypet |affie = Kittypet }} History As Graystripe and Millie rest at the Hare Hill Inn, they are attacked by three cats. Graystripe knows they are kittypets by their scent, but these are not soft kittypets. They are battle-hardened like Duke. The golden striped one throws Graystripe onto his back before Millie tries to stop it, explaining they are just passing through. The striped kittypet say they are passing through their territory and they don't want their kind here. Millie tries to explain that she is not a wild cat, she was a kittypet not so long ago but the striped kittypet doesn't believe her. They say she smells like a wild cat just like Graystripe, and they will not let them take away their prey. He attacks Graystripe again and they swipe at each other's heads. When Graystripe is distracted by another kittypet, the golden striped kittypet crashes Graystripe into a fence, hitting his sore shoulder. Graystripe reacts by grabbing the kittypet's scruff and banging his head against the fence, and the kittypets flee. Tri-colored kittypet |affie = Kittypet |hist = While Graystripe and Millie sleep, three cats attack them. Graystripe knows they are kittypets by their scent, but these cats are not soft kittypets. They are battle-hardened like Duke. The brown, white, and black kittypet stands back as a white striped kittypet talks to the loners before charging forward again, jumping on Millie and bowling her over. They wrestle until Graystripe bangs the golden striped kittypet’s head into the fence, causing the kittypets to flee. }} Orange kittypet with a striped back |affie = Kittypet |hist = While Graystripe and Millie sleep, three cats attack them. Graystripe knows they are kittypets by their scent, but are not soft kittypets. They are battle-hardened like Duke. A dark-colored cat with a stripe on their back rushes forward with the other two cats, biting Graystripe's leg. Graystripe swipes at their head but the kittypet just watches as a golden striped kittypet catches Graystripe off guard. Graystripe bangs the golden-striped kittypet’s head against the fence, causing all three kittypets to flee. }} Tricolored rogue |affie = Rogue |bookm = Warrior's Return, The Sight }} History While trying to find the Clans, Graystripe and Millie meet a rogue and try to talk to them. The rogue is holding a mouse and is surprised at the sight of the two loners, so he runs away. Millie and Graystripe give chase and the rogue drops the mouse, saying they can take it. Graystripe is confused, saying they do not want the mouse, and he can have it. The tricolored rogue is also confused, asking what they wants. Graystripe asks about a large group of cats and the rogue thinks for a moment before remembering a that there are a large group of cats that live over a nearby ridge. He advises they do not go that way as they eat bones. Graystripe recognizes the common rumor for Clan cats, and races to find his Clan. Later on the Island, Graystripe explains to Mistyfoot that a rogue told them there are cats living by the lake. Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages